


A New Life

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, tomhiddleston
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: The reader is pregnant, and about to give birth, but then she and Loki get snowed in.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I got this request a while ago in my Tumblr inbox and after a long time, I finally got around to doing it. This is the request.
> 
> I have never read where Loki, The God of Mischief, delivers a baby! Could you do one where the pregnant reader gets snowed in, goes into labor and Loki becomes sweet, caring and skillfully delivers the baby?
> 
> Please feel free to send in a fic request!

(Y/N POV)

It was mid-February, the air had a crisp coolness to it as I sat on the deck of the small cabin my husband, Loki and I shared in the woods. I rubbed my swollen stomach as I sat on a wooden chair and looked out into the forest. Loki and I had known each other for five years and had been married for two of those, and after being married for a little over a year, we were expecting our first child.

Loki was ecstatic about the news when I told him, after years he was finally going to be a father. On occasion he would be worried about being a father, he was scared that the child would hate him or he would be a bad father like Odin was to him. I reassured him time and time again that he was going to be an amazing father to our child once it arrived.

"Hello, love," I heard a silky voice say as I felt two hands on my shoulders. "How is the best mother and child in the world doing?"

I chuckled softly as Loki kissed the top of my head.

"We are doing great," I said looking down at my belly with a smile. "Although, this little bean was being a little restless earlier. I think they want to come out soon."

"Well," Loki began as he stepped in front of me and kneeled down and took my hands into his larger ones. "You are dew in two weeks."

"I know, Loki," I said as I cupped his face with my hand. "And I could not be happier about bringing our little bundle of joy into the world."

*Time Skip Three Days*

(Loki's POV)

It had been snowing all day and there was now a thick white blanket covering everything to be seen around us out the window.

Y/N and I were curled up on the couch next to the fireplace. She had her head on my shoulder as I read to her. I ran my fingers through her soft hair and took in her sent, just enjoying the moment. Then I hear her groan and shift slightly.

"You alright, love?" I asked her softly.

"I...I think so," She stuttered and groaned again. "It's just the baby getting restless."

I looked at her, worry evident on my face, but she only smiled back.

"It's alright, sweetheart," She said as she nuzzled into my chest. "I'm alright. How about we shower and get ready for bed?"

"Sounds good," I said still a bit on edge. "Just promises me that if something changes you let me know."

"I will," She said, quickly giving me and kiss as I helped her stand up. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For this," She said softly. "For loving me, for being there for me, and for this new life we have created together."

"Oh, my love," I said looking into her Y/E/C eyes with mine with so much love. "Thank you."

*Time Skip*

(Y/N POV)

I had just gotten out of the shower and slipped into some loose clothes, and walked into the bedroom. Loki was sitting with his back against the headboard, reading a book and when I walked in, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, darling," He with a warm smile as I sat down next to him on the bed. "Would you like me to read to you?"

"Yes please," I said snuggling into the warm blankets. "You know I love nothing more."

Loki continued to read his book out loud, his silky-smooth voice lulling me to sleep. Right before I fell asleep, I felt a sharp pain in my lower body, and I sat up quickly. Loki looked at me, his eyes full of concern.

"Y/N!" Loki said surprised. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I said and I felt another wave of pain, causing me to lay back down and let out a few pained whimpers. Then I felt a wetness between my legs. "I.... I think my water just broke!"

"Oh gods," Loki said, and I could tell he was terrified. "Alright, love. Don't panic, I am right here, you can do this."

"Loki," I said in between painful screams. "I don't know if I can. We never..... Never talked about if the... If the baby was born at home. I'm... I'm scared."

"Everything will be fine," Loki as he was quickly gathering things from around the room to help with the birth. "Just focus on your breathing and bringing our little bundle of joy into the world. It's going to be alright."

For the next few hours, Loki was at my said, helping me the best he could. He would use his magic to dull the pain a bit, but even then, it was the most painful thing I had ever felt. Loki was so tender throughout the whole thing, letting squeeze his had so tight that I was worried that it would break.

Finally, after five long hours of screaming, pushing, and words of encouragement for Loki, I could hear the sounds of a baby crying. The pain slowly began to fade, and when I opened my eyes, I cried at the sight.

Loki was looking down at the small baby in his arms with so much love, it warmed my heart. I could see that our baby's skin was a light shade of blue, and knew that it was part Frost Giant like its father, but that didn't bother me at all. The way our baby wrapped its small blue fingers around one of Loki's made me smile. Where our baby was holding his finger, I could see Loki's had turned blue as well, letting part of his true self show.

"She's beautiful, Y/N," Loki said setting down on the bed next to me. "You did so well. I am so proud of you."

"We have a daughter," I said looking at the baby in Loki's arms. "We have a daughter, Loki. We made this new life together."

Loki smiled down at our daughter and handed her to me.

Once I held her in my arms, I knew I would do anything for her. I didn't know that I could love something so much, but at that moment, the only things that mattered to me were Loki and our daughter.

"What shall we name her?" Loki asked after placing a soft kiss to my lips.

I looked down at her and saw a perfect mix of Loki and I in her, while she also had things that made her unique. I could already tell that she would have magic, just like both of her parents.

"What about Titania?" I asked almost to myself, too caught up in looking at our daughter to really focus on anything else.

"Queen of the fairies," Loki said with a smile looking down at our newborn daughter. "I quite like that." Loki and I smiled at each other and then looked down at Titania in wonder. "Hello, Titania. I'm your father, and the beautiful woman holding you is your mother."

She squirmed a bit and made soft cooing noises that warmed my heart. This moment was perfect. Nothing else matters as long as Loki and I had each other and our new angel Titania.


End file.
